


Hot Rod

by Ship_wreck



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except for tailgate and cyclonus, he gonna do everyone, he's gonna do it, legit there's going to be so many, lol, monochrome is taking that dare to heart, robot smut, they're off limits, this turned out pretty well I reckon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve dares Monochrome to sleep with everyone on board the Lost Light, as a joke. But he takes it to heart and plans on doing it. First victim? Rodimus. Funny enough, he's the one who flirted first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Rod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashew/gifts).



It was your average night at Swerves bar, bots were drinking, some were singing, and a few were simply enjoying it all. This was Monochromes first visit to swerves where he could actually drink. Polychrome and him normally come here to socialise, but she doesn't like drinking. Monochrome respected that, and didn't drink when there with her. This time she had passed up the offer to go, and it was his time to shine. It had been ages since he'd had some good energon and it was about time he had some. Taking a seat at the bar front where Swerve worked behind the counter, he was about to order something but then realise he hadn't thought this trip through. To order something he'd have to speak.

"Hey monochrome, what's a silent bot like you doing here alone?" Swerve had come over to Mono and spoken up with a wide grin. He'd never quite understood this minibot, always so cheerful and loud. But he was pretty cute. "Where's your sister? Didn't think it was possible for you two to separate!" He laughed loudly, grin still showing through.

Monochrome sighed and softly mumbled, "I came here to have a drink." But it seemed to be too soft.

"Wah? Didn't hear ya buddy, you'll have to speak louder!" He leaned forward and tapped on his face guard. "Maybe take this off and I'll hear ya better?"

Lifting his arm up, monochrome gently grabbed swerves wrist as both his visor and face plate clicked away, showing half lidded eyes and petite lips. "I said I came here to have a drink.." Monochrome moved his hand to now intertwine servos with swerve, "..and maybe have a good time, too." Mono's deep, smooth voice mumbled out through his speaker, only being reachable to swerve at this moment.

That voice sent a shiver through swerves body, but also giving him a soft burning feeling in his nether areas. "I-I see! Well, let's get that organised. The.. the drink I mean." Swerve pulled his hand away, scratching the back of his head, a blush showing through his cheeks. "Say, with that voice, I bet you'd be able to sleep with everyone on the ship! I mean, not everyone, that impossible, but-" He was stopped mid sentence by the male across from him.

"Wanna bet?" A grin showed on Monochromes face, sending another shiver through Swerves body. He leaned forward over the counter to whisper in the minibots ear, "How about I start with you?" The voice rumbled through his speakers, before he sat back and took a sip of the drink he was served.

Swerve was now so flustered he could barely think of words to say, and luckily he wouldn't have to, because their captain has now come to sit next to Monochrome.  
The rather tall red and yellow bot revved his engine at him before speaking rather smoothly, "Hey sweetspark, wanna come with me and ride the hod rod?" He just grinned down at Monochrome now, drink still in hand.

Monochrome simply looked over at Swerve and grinned before climbing onto Rodimus' chair and leaning up so that only he could hear, "Oh I'd love to, captain. If that hot rod of yours can handle my tight aft." His deep voice basically purred from the speakers.

Rodimus' eyes almost lit up in excitement but also from surprise, "Heh, didn't think that'd work on such a good looking bot like you." It wasn't only that, but his voice sent something really going at his lower panel. Setting his drink down on the bench, he lifted up monochrome and carried him bridal style with a wide grin. "Put it on my tab, Swerve. I've got business to take care of." Giving the bartender a wink, he turned to walk out of the bar with Monochrome in his arms.

As soon as the door to Rodimus' berth closed, Monochrome was pushed against the wall in a rough kiss, earning a soft whimper from the smaller bot, but also kissing back, wrapping arms around his neck and legs around his hips. It wasn't long until Rodimus had travelled down to Monochromes neck, nipping and sucking on the soft wires there, getting lengthy moans from the smaller bot, and having it not be long until a soft click was heard, indicating that his panel had opened. 

"Eager are we~?" Rodimus smirked at the panting bot, lifting him back up by gripping his aft. Walking over to the berth, the taller one simply fell back onto it, leaving monochrome to sit on his stomach. The captain looked monochrome up and down, growling and squeezing his aft tightly, causing a whimper to be heard. "You've got quite the beautiful body.. how about using it to open up my panel?" He smirked up at the other, now.

Wriggling out of Rodimus' grip, the smaller bot made his way down so that he was now facing the closed panel. Licking his lips, he gave one long lick at the panel, playing with the others hip wires. He kissed around the interface before a click was heard, and a rather large spike bounced into Monochromes view. Purring, he licked it from the base to the tip, giving a suck on the tip. Once monochrome was satisfied with how flustered Rodimus was, he climbed back onto his stomach, but now closer to his interface, rubbing the outer of his valve up and down the red bots spike, biting his bottom lip with a content groan.

"Ready to take a ride on the hot rod, sweetspark?" Waiting for the smaller bot to give a nod, a grin crept up on his face now. Monochrome placed himself over the large spike, putting the tip at his entrance and slowly pushing down, shivering softly with a stretchy moan creeping out of his speakers. Right as he was about to take the hilt, Rodimus thrusted up and hit his upper wall, making a whimpered moan escape. "Ohh, yes.. You're so tight, darling." He groaned out and reached over to grip onto Monochromes hips.

Right as Rodimus gripped his hips, monochrome arched his back and placed his hands onto his captains chest to keep himself up as a solid moan was heard from the smaller bot. Lifting himself up, he slammed back down and met with another thrust, but also some tightening sure is on his sensitive hips. A loud lengthy moan was let out as this process was continued before Monochrome spoke in his perfectly smooth voice, "Grip my hips and f-frag me..!" Now this got Rodimus very excited. He gripped Monochromes hips tightly and lifted him up before slamming the smaller bot down, unknowingly hitting his sweet spot head on. "Y-Yes, right there~!" He yelled out as the other pounded into him, hitting that sensitive node deep inside him each time.

It wasn't long before both of them were close, but little did Rodimus know that now he's tightened the grip on Monochromes hips, he's basically putty in his hands. Thrusting up even harder now, monochrome scratches at the larger ones chest from the immense amount of pleasure, to the point where he was now screaming out moans. Looking down at Rodimus, he lets out one last loud moan before tightening around him, and overloading over the both of them, hearts showing in his eyes from it being so intense. Rodimus growled at this, thrusting into him a few more times before overloading himself with a glow of his eyes and a loud moan.

They stayed like this for a while, panels not clicking back just yet. Rodimus noticed this for the both of them and pulled out before flipping them over so he was on top now. Getting at what he was about to do, monochrome wrapped his arms and legs around the bot before letting out a yelp of pleasure as he was completely filled again. Gripping onto the smaller ones hips tightly, he pounded into the other, leaving them to scream out in pleasure until overloading a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth, and a fifth until they were both completely tired out.

Lying down on the bed, with Rodimus as big spoon, they were panting from all the rigorous interfacing that just happened. Finally calming down now, monochrome wriggled back so that they could cuddle closer together. He wasn't in any state to be going back to his own berth, and certainly didn't have to energy. And besides...

This was nice.


End file.
